


Paroxysmal Dependence Disease（突发性依赖症）

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 提前的七月故事





	Paroxysmal Dependence Disease（突发性依赖症）

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy

　　第二位女士上任不到一年你就要有一次迟到经历了。这是英国从睡梦中惊醒后，脑海中浮现的第一句话——就在他火速洗漱时，这句话像是伊丽莎白塔敲响的，震得他头皮发麻。  
　　  
　　第二句是：美国还有两天才能来。  
　　  
　　英国望着镜子中狼狈的自己，突然吐出口中带血的泡沫。今天是休息日。然后他就理所当然地想到了美国的休息日，明天是那小子的生日。  
　　  
　　想到这里英国放慢了动作，像一台蒸汽机那样，节奏缓慢时不时还哼唧两声。洗漱完毕，他叹一口气放弃了睡回笼觉的想法，换上家居服草草找到一个干净的碗泡麦片。  
　　  
　　吃完早饭的英国决定清理房屋。这是个大工程，他这段时间根本没精力收拾屋子——自他的前任上司辞职了之后他疲于参加各种会议，以及协助他的女上司商讨跟海峡对面的那帮碰瓷的偕同几个拖后腿之间的协议。事先说明，他对那些与他同样的存在并没有什么意见，只是对于他们命运的操纵者有意见。除了法国。  
　　  
　　说干就干。英国把床上、沙发上、躺椅上等等任何可以瘫倒的家具上的外套领带都拣起来放进洗衣篮，携着一块带有茶渍的地毯送去洗衣店。鞋柜上堆放的没有翻动过的泰晤士报被扔进储物室，所有果酱茶杯瓶瓶罐罐从家中各处回到他们应该待的位置。幸好他从来不会把工作带回家，他在收拾一些闲杂书籍时这么想，不然他的碎纸机肯定会吃到胀吐。  
　　  
　　当然也有令英国感到棘手的事。他差点就要放弃铲除烤盘里糊掉的面团和干在碗里的麦片糊，在他失去耐心砸掉什么之前，他把他们泡进了洗碗池。另外一项是体力活儿，他把那个早就看不顺眼的单人沙发（美国在网上买的，跟他家的风格相去甚远）拖到储物室，猛地一下抬起沙发腿时他差点没背过气去。事后他想自己肯定是白费力气了，因为明天美国回来问起来沙发，肯定自己又轻松搬出来了。  
　　  
　　他慢吞吞地从储物室下来，一边揉按自己的腰。这次搬重物格外吃力，这也许是七月的原因。除去外界因素，英国本土最温暖的日子在七月，可又是最闷热多雨的（话说回来他的前任上司也是在七月份甩手不干的）……所以——六月多好！阳光明媚又不冷！

　　……要是放在以前，这些状况都不会出现，他还有心思喝个下午茶什么的，但是自从千禧之年，中国和其他国家的火车越来越快，逼得他这个老蒸汽火车头也不得不哼哧哼哧地跑起来，除了嗓子眼沙哑到发不出声以外其他什么关节都响。美国说他应该积极点，近几年有复发迹象的英国病*可不是什么好事。英/国哼了一声，没有去理论与抱怨。  
　　  
　　英国把最后一把椅子拎到餐桌旁边，然后倒向沙发。工程量不小，消停下来时已然是下午一点光景了。  
　　  
　　他该吃点什么。英国的肚子和大脑向他传达了这个信息，但他没有动。忙活了一早上却没有逃离工作给他带来的烦躁，他盯着所能看到的一切物品，仿佛它们是假期后的工作，张牙舞爪地扑来让谁都不好过。  
　　  
　　他现在在盯着茶几上那个红色的复古电话机，好像他能把那玩意儿瞪成绿色或者瞪得活过来似的。它的确不可能活过来，也不会发了狂地响动起来，因为知道号码的就那么一个人。他看了看钟，更加肯定，如果美国没去什么奇葩地方，那那边大概是早上八点。他感觉近年来自己做算数越来越拿手，这都是汇率和时差的错。  
　　  
　　那么他至少要熬到下午五点才能跟正在午间休息的美国说上两句。他叹了一口气，他们很少打电话，但是一打就让人破费。内容往往是抱怨下工作上（人尽皆知那一部分）的不顺，顺便调侃几句与他们同样苦逼的国家。这很和谐美好不是吗？国家间的闲话同样与撒口水没区别。  
　　  
　　但是上次的电话粥非常难喝。中东那块地中以出产情绪激动的极端分子著称的一个所谓的“国家”，那天，3月22日，特产们在伦敦实施恐怖袭击。心脏处的爆炸让他差点昏倒在大街上，好在被抬上救护车浪费床位之前他清醒了过来。美国在快要转点的时候给他打了一通电话。  
　　  
　　“老天，英国，你还好吗？我刚刚才看到新闻。”美国听起来很焦急。  
　　  
　　好极了。  
　　  
　　他本来想平和地敷衍两句再挂掉电话的，但是他心情真的很糟糕，与欧洲那一堆家伙的协议，英镑走软，高地红发恶魔忙中添乱，伊斯兰国疯子，这让他想起了上个世纪大战中的狂轰乱炸和北爱尔兰共和国军的恐怖袭击……还有，该死的，他就要睡着了！  
　　  
　　“习惯了，跟你搞在一起了之后不是经常这样吗。”  
　　  
　　话一出口英国就后悔了。这不干美国的事，起码干他的事也是做出搅乱中东那块儿决定的部长的事。这样的话在国际发言上是大忌，国家私下也是避而不谈。  
　　  
　　  
　　对面沉默了一小会儿，不出多时聒噪卷舌音权当没听到似的切换到别的话题。英国本打算三两句打发，可因为那句话他愧疚地接着美国的话题聊。英国心有余悸，他们往往避而不谈他们的关系给对方带来的负面影响，可谁又能否认？那些曾经发生的、现在发生的，将来发生的？这次的聊天干巴巴的，英国感受到了对方的不自在，同时自己也不自在极了。  
　　  
　　那次后他们没再通过电话。他们偶尔在会议上见上一两面，不过隔了两个冰冷冷的翻译机。  
　　  
　　英国盯着那个座机。他想伸手去把听筒提起来，却只是拖了个靠背枕抱在怀里。他突然想要有什么东西抱一抱，或者被抱一抱。他环着松软的枕头，叹了一口气，要是他没把猫送到美国那边，那他现在怀里的肯定会是那只毛茸茸的活物。他可以把脸埋在折耳猫柔软的毛里，而美国的短毛猫会异常粘人地祈求相同待遇，它的内里肯定住了一条狗。  
　　  
　　想到这里英国缩紧了环抱，感觉整个人都要像方糖一样融化在茶水里。他猛地蹦起来提起电话，拨出了那个号码。  
　　  
　　在接通音响起的时候他就后悔了，猫粮食盆猫砂全在美国那边，这还好说，关键是他得专门托运。他本来想挂电话的，但他知道美国会回打给他问他什么事，他要是回答没什么事，对方不是唧唧歪歪的就是硬是逼他说出口。  
　　  
　　“喂？英国？”没多久对方接起了电话，美国似乎在跑步还是什么的。  
　　  
　　“你的假期怎么放假？”  
　　  
　　“我不是老早就跟你说了吗，老亚瑟。”美国说，“待两天，第三天坐红眼航班回。”  
　　  
　　“噢，行吧。”英国停顿了一下，美国也在等他说出来下面的话，“我是说，你可以把猫带回来吗？”  
　　  
　　“你很想它们吧。”这是陈述句。  
　　  
　　“要是麻烦就算了，我随口说说。”英国说。  
　　  
　　然后他们又随便聊了聊，英国说不打扰他工作了，他们便终止了对话。  
　　  
　　英国瘫倒回沙发里。他在想什么时候能摸到他的猫，也许得等到圣诞节的时候。一时除了吃东西，英国竟找不到任何可以干的事。他叹了一口气，用非工作用途的那部手机订了一份炸鱼薯条，打开电视机把收藏夹里从年初接灰接到现在的第四季神探夏洛克调出来。  
　　  
　　补剧的时候时间总是随着一集一集的切换哗哗全没了。他看得有点想哭，这可能是因为闲暇下来时总是容易情感过于丰富。见鬼，他吸了吸鼻子，他一定要拖着美/国一起看，然后享受剧透的快感（美国在拖着他看疑犯追踪的时候就是这样的）。  
　　  
　　他们在一起的时候往往选择去看电影、一起待家里补剧或者整天腻在床上。这样的次数不多，但很好，因为如果是把他们绑在一起超过一周最后几天一定会吵起来。  
　　  
　　这样很好，好到他希望现在美国就能回来。

　　所以他在听到门铃响起来的时候下意识认为那是自己幻听了。但是他听到了钥匙插进锁孔，锁舌收起来的声音。  
　　  
　　英国扔下靠枕和遥控器，匆匆穿上拖鞋，在往门口走的时候小脚趾撞到了茶几角，他猛抽一口气，却没有停下脚步——  
　　  
　　美国把门推开，欢欣爽朗的美式口音在这个地方炸开：“其实我能早点回来的，今早你给我打电话的时候我正在赶中午那班飞机。”  
　　  
　　他掂量了一下一手一只的猫，折耳猫想要挣脱去享受他主人温柔的抚摸，而美国的短毛的那只正欢快地摇着尾巴。  
　　  
　　“但是既然你想他们，我就把他们带回来咯。”折耳猫挣脱下来了，短毛猫向他扑来，美国在冲他笑。  
　　  
　　……老天！他该抱哪一只？  
　　  
　　

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 英国病  
> 有自我毁灭的民族怀疑悲观情绪。
> 
> *  
> （第一次写国设好紧脏（。
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.4.14


End file.
